True Love (with the help of my class)
by pompouslittlefarts
Summary: When Rick joins her class 1 month before the end of school, Sky falls head-over-heels in love with him. Can she manage to tell him before they leave for summer holidays? Based on a true story, sadly, about me. Funny and romantic. Set in the last year of Primary school. Enjoy! My first story btw :-]


_ENGLISH CLASS_

It was a month or two before the end of primary school that he joined. I remember it was in English, and we were writing an essay. I think I failed that test, because I couldn't concentrate after that.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself! My name is *******, but I can't really tell you that. It would be too embarrassing. Instead I'll just call myself Sky (everyone uses this as a normal girls name nowadays. Why? It's like calling your kid Cloud, or Grass. Weird parents...). This guy is actually called *******, but let's call him Rick. I don't want to embarrass him either. This is a one-shot from my early years, obviously I'm older now. Not telling you my exact age though, you STALKERS!**

Anyway, I'm not exactly, and never will be, the best looking girl in the class. For a start, I'm so frickin TALL! Everyone thinks I'm 14 when I'm 11. It's good for getting into older movies at the cinema, but not for trying to go on a bouncy castle. **A/N: true story, my party hat tip popped the ceiling on the bouncy castle. Oops.**

No guy can ever have a crush on you either. They'd probably have to climb a frickin stepladder to kiss me. Next, I have glasses and freckles, and goofy front teeth. What's even better is that I have braces to sort out my goofy front teeth. A lovely mental image for you all. The only upsides were my silver-blue eyes and blonde-going-brown hair, but they're not exactly OHMYGODSSOBEAUTIFUL either.

This guy, Rick, when he walked in, was taller than the teacher (like me!), wearing braces (like me!) even though he didn't need them, and had a pair of geek glasses sticking out his rucksack (like I had!). Of course, I was very smooth and didn't react at all. Ok, ok, I'm lying. I dropped my pen in shock, bent down to pick it up, and cracked my head against the bottom of the table. Smooth, Sky, smooth.

The teacher who, bless her, was getting on a bit, said, "Kids, this is Tick." She actually pronounced his real name to sound like a sneeze, so he got the nickname 'Snot Box'. Everyone started laughing, including me, and he caught my eye. Suddenly I blushed. SERIOUSLY SKY? YOURE THE CLASS TOMBOY!** A/N: true fact, I was the class tomboy. **Not that I hung out with the boys, though. YOU DONT BLUSH WHEN A GUY LOOKS AT YOU! Thank the gods no one noticed.

The rest of English went incredibly quickly, but I didn't finish my essay. I couldn't help staring at this guy, which was SO STUPID of me. Why, you ask? Let's find out at break time.

_BREAK TIME IN THE PLAYGROUND_

I grabbed an apple and headed outside, shielding my eyes from the sunshine. Summertime was amazing at school, with the asphalt playground and few trees. We made the most of it, with made-up games like Sunshine Tag and Stuck In The Shade. I won't explain them - it would be a whole other story. I scanned the crowds of kids across the grass. There were the younger kids, girly girls, sporty boys (basically all the boys) and the 'imaginative kids'. I went over to the latter. We were the special group, and all lived on the same street. Every night we sat in the street, or pretended to be Moshi Monsters. We even had our own rap - Cheese and Jellybeans.

Today we were carrying on the talk of being puppies, or owners of puppies. I was the proud owner of a cheeky Beagle (Josh), and a pretty Labradoodle (Nicole). I unwound the string we plaited into a lead out of my trouser pocket, then started to swing it over my head like a cowgirl. I passed the girly girls, including one guy, who were gossiping. I caught the giggles of 'Sky', 'lol' and 'no chance'. I just shrug it off. They don't care about me, and vice versa. Over on the football pitch at the back end of the field I heard 'Bye Snot Box!'. I looked over, but Rick wasn't there. I reached the base of the grass mound, and started the jog to the crest. Our 'secret base' was on the other side, but it wasn't very secret. You just couldn't see the school from there, so it gave us the feeling of, well, not being trapped.

As I neared the top, I heard voices, the unnaturally high one of Josh, and the amusing giggle that could only be Nicole. Another one though, slightly lower. I didn't mind, so I kept spinning the rope above my head. "Hi guys!" I yelled, as I stopped at the top of the hill. My rope promptly stopped spinning and fell to the ground at my toes. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as well, which looked pretty stupid with my braces. "Hi!" came a high-pitched voice, a giggle, and a lower one from a guy with braces and geek glasses. It was Rick. "Uh, um, er, h, hi!" I whispered back. I took one step forward, and caught my foot in my own lasso, face-planting the grass and sausage-rolling down the hill. I sprang up, spat the grass out of my mouth and untangled the lasso from round my legs. Smooth, Sky, smooth.


End file.
